Just A Bad Day,
by TheEliteLabRatsLover
Summary: One kid has fractured ribs, the other has a concussion, and the other one has pneumonia. There was simply only one way to put it. He was just having a bad day.


**So, I have another one! :) I hope it's good, I have my doubts, for sure. Please let me know what you think, because it means so much to me! :) Oh, and there ages are 5, 6, and 7. You can probably guess who is which. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this.**

* * *

Donald yawned as walked into the elevator and pushed in the button for the lab. He had gotten home from a meeting really late the night before, and had woken up at seven thirty that morning.

He knew he couldn't get back to sleep, so Donald decided to start his day. And by starting his day, he was going to check on the three bionic kids; Adam, Bree and Chase.

Sometimes in the morning, when he'd get down there, they'd be awake, and other times they wouldn't. Chase would be up before his siblings the most often, and it was rare that he slept in.

It was strange.

Especially since he was the youngest of the three, and only five. But a lot of things the kid did made no sense whatsoever. None of the things any of them did, was _normal_. But Donald believed that it wasn't really their faults, anyway. Just like how Donald believed that this day would be just like every other day.

Boy, was he wrong.

A 'ding' echoed throughout the elevator while the doors opened, and he stepped out. He wasn't prepared for the sight before him. Bree was just a blur across the lab constantly, and Donald instantly knew that her bionics were glitching, while Adam appeared to be trying to climb some homemade tower of barrels he must of stacked. Chase, however, was asleep in his capsule.

"What is going on in here!?" He all but shouted at the kids. Bree attempted to stop, but only sped up even more, while Adam continued on climbing the swaying barrels that Donald was afraid would fall over at any moment.

"We're playing!" Adam exclaimed with a smile on his face and Donald felt his breath hitch in his throat as the eldest bionic attempted to climb the next barrel in his path to the top.

"We aren't playin', Adee!" Bree exclaimed in exasperation towards her older brother, and Donald watched as she'd stop every few seconds, and then rocket off again. "You are, but I'm not! Mr. Davenport, I think it's a g'itch," She said, her childlike voice coming in from all different directions throughout the lab due to her super speeding.

"All right, all right, I'll see if I can fix this. But first, you need to get down from there Adam, and you need to get in your capsule, Bree." Donald said, trying to remain calm amidst all the chaos.

Adam sighed as he made his way back down, and Donald's fingers twitched just the slightest at the way the barrels swayed. It was three barrels high, and Adam was only about four feet off the ground, but still, it worried him.

Donald started making his way over, when the one thing that could go wrong, did. Just as he was nearing the barrels, Bree glitched and super sped straight into the stack of barrels, knocking them over with Adam still on them.

Donald gasped as Bree collided with the barrels with Adam on top of them, and Bree on the floor next to them holding her head.

Donald immediately regained his horror filled mind at just how _close_ that had been to being devastating, and ran over to the eldest first. "Adam, are you okay!?" Forget being calm. He was completely freaking out right now. Tears streamed down Adam's cheeks as he painfully clutched his side.

"It hurts!" He cried out in pain as he sobbed. Donald was at a loss for what he needed to do.

"It's okay, Pal, it's okay. Just-just let me take you to your capsule and figure out what's wrong, all right?" Donald asked and Adam nodded, his cries dying down rather quickly.

Before he brought Adam to his capsule he moved over to Bree who had a bit of a dazed look in her eyes; adding even more worry to Donald's mind. "Uh, Bree, you all right?" He asked gently and she nodded calmly, swaying a little bit at the motion.

But Donald caught her right before she fell over. Which was a little difficult considering he already had a squirming child in his other arm. "Okay, okay, that's nothing to worry about." He mumbled under his breath as he made his way over to their capsules.

"My head hurts," Bree slurred slightly as she winced. Donald sighed as he realized what was probably the reason why to her headache.

"Here, why don't you just sit here, while I put Adam in his capsule, got it?" She nodded with slight disorientation, and Donald hurried to put Adam in his capsule. "Do you think you can stand up, Pal?" Donald questioned and Adam sniffed as he nodded quietly. "Okay, good." He said before he set him down and closed the door.

He didn't even bother having Bree stand up, so instead he just let her sit. The scan should work the same for the most part. He quickly moved over to the Cyber desk, not having enough time to realize just how odd it was for Chase to be able to sleep through all of that.

He immediately did a scan for Adam, and was extremely relieved to only find three fractured ribs.

Bad, but not life threatening.

Now onto Bree. Once again, he was relieved to find it was only a minor concussion. Still not good, but not as bad as it could be.

Just as let out a relieved sigh, a loud alarm went off as the youngest bionic tried to open his capsule door, but immediately closed it because of the alarm's meaning. Donald quickly checked the urgent message on his desk and frowned at what it read.

Pneumonia?

How on earth did Chase have pneumonia? He had just gotten over a cold a week before, but how did he have pneumonia?

Donald quickly closed the message and moved over to Chase's capsule. He slowly opened the door to reveal Chase looking up at him tiredly. Donald knelt down next to the boy as Chase wrapped his arms around himself as if he was cold.

"I don't feel so good, Mr. Dav'port." Chase whispered, his voice hoarse and almost raspy. Donald gently pressed the back of his hand against Chase's forehead and winced at the extreme heat radiating off of it. Donald pulled back, and before he could say anything, Chase started coughing into his arm, and when he pulled his arm away, Donald watched with horror at the blood colored mucus on his arm. "Is that bad?" Chase questioned quietly.

"Well, it's not exactly good, Buddy." He murmured and Chase nodded. Truth is, that was bad. That was so very bad. Donald wracked his brain for a solution, and only one reasonable one kept popping up, but he tried to push it back down. He did not want to bring them all to a hospital, but if Chase's pneumonia was as bad as it seems, he might have to.

Besides, how else is he supposed to fix three fractured ribs, keep an eye on a concussion, and try and cure a pneumonia riddled kid all at the same time? He just couldn't do all that. Donald was snapped out of his thoughts at Chase's tiny voice filling the air.

"M-my chest hurts," He stuttered as he shook from the cold. His breath was also fast and slightly uneven, and it was right then when Donald realized what he needed to do. It was time for the first venture out in the world for the three kids since Donald took them.

"I know, Buddy, I know. But I think I have a way to help you with that." Donald said as he picked the child up in his arms, and tried to ignore how he was basically dead weight against him. He grabbed the chip extractor and took out Chase's chip.

He then moved over to Adam's capsule and opened it. Adam looked up at him, pain obvious in his features. He knelt down next to him and smiled, trying to cover up his fear from the situation.

"Hey, Pal, do you think you could walk a ways? We need to go get you and your siblings fixed up, because I'm not sure I could do it myself here." Adam nodded slowly and stepped out with a wince. Donald explained to him that he needed to extract his chip, before doing the same with Adam, as he did with Chase's.

Donald then moved over to Bree's capsule, and was glad to see she looked a bit more alert. But he was not glad to find Chase almost unconscious in his arms with a thin layer of sweat forming on his forehead. He opened the capsule door and did the same with Bree, as Adam and Chase, before he helped Bree into his other arm.

"Okay, come on Adam." He motioned, the best he could while holding two kids, for Adam to follow and headed to the elevator. A small gasp escaped Bree's lips and Donald was somewhat glad that she was orientated enough to realize what was going on.

"We're leaving the lab?" She asked him with wide eyes. He just nodded, before asking Adam to press the button to go up. He really wished he could carry Adam, because he knew that walking with fractured ribs was bound to be painful. But with Chase now unconscious, and Bree disorientated, he couldn't have either of them walking. Mainly, because neither of them could.

"Okay, Adam, I want you to stay right by my side, got it? Don't leave for any reason. You guys are bound to see some pretty... _unusual_...things, so just stay right by me." Two nods of their little heads signaled their understanding and Donald smiled with relief. At least that shouldn't be much of an issue.

"What's wrong with Chasey?" Bree asked as she inspected her younger brother for the first time. Donald looked down at Chase and watched as his breathing was becoming short and rapid, even in his unconscious state. He was quietly mumbling words deliriously, and Donald tried to remain calm and hide his panic from them.

"He's got a bad sickness," Donald said and she nodded wordlessly. She hesitated, before speaking again.

"Will he be okay?" She questioned softly, and looked up at him with her big doe eyes that looked oddly vulnerable. He sighed, knowing he couldn't lie to her.

"I hope so, sweetie, I really hope so." He said and she nodded again, before looking back at Chase quietly. The doors dinged and he stepped out, giving a chance for Adam to walk behind him slowly.

"Whoa..." Adam breathed and Donald chuckled as he headed towards the door. He somehow managed to get the door open and headed out with the three kids; feeling almost nostalgic. He couldn't help but be reminded of when he first brought the kids. Now _that_ was a hectic day.

"Okay, remember, stay close." Donald said and Adam nodded, before they walked over to the car and climbed in. Not a single problem.

That was a nice change for once in the day.

Donald gently laid Chase down on the back of the limo floor with a blanket and pillow, before gently setting Adam and Bree down in their seats.

Their was no need for seatbelts in the back seat. Donald then quickly made his way over to the drivers door and climbed in, before setting the car in gear and driving as fast as allowed, okay, maybe a _little_ over what's allowed.

After a little while of silence, he started hearing quiet voices coming from the back, and glanced in the rear view mirror to see Adam and Bree sitting next to Chase gently talking to him and amongst themselves. He could just barely make out what they were saying.

"He doesn't look too good, Adee." Bree stated quietly and Adam nodded.

"I know, Bee." Adam said and Bree pouted sadly and Donald could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"I haven't seen him like this since...since..." A sob choked off the rest of the sentence and Adam wrapped his arms around her as she cried. "Douglas," She finished and Donald's heart wrenched at the name. Sometimes Donald forgets just how much these kids have experienced.

They were a lot less naive and innocent than he realized sometimes. It made the anger and hurt boil up in his heart as he thought about the man that had ripped away their innocence. His hands tightened around the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. He could muffled sobs from behind him and it only made him madder.

They didn't deserve this.

They deserved a normal life where they could do everything other kids did, have friends, a family, and live a life where they didn't have to constantly worry about being taken away by a corrupted man who only wants to sell them and turn them into evil soldiers. His thoughts were cut off as he noticed the busy parking lot of the hospital.

He pulled in and wasted no time bringing them all into the hospital. He was met by a nurse and immediately explained how his niece and nephews were in a car accident, and that one of his nephews had only a minor cold before it turned into something more serious.

As in pneumonia.

He internally sighed in relief that she bought the story and immediately handed Chase over, before he was whisked away to an awaiting hospital room. He couldn't help but feel the twinge of fear enter his heart and take control of his thoughts.

He had noticed how over-protective Bree had been with Chase the whole time in the car ride and in the hospital, but didn't think much of it as he had his own worries to dwell on. He decided to bring Adam and Bree over to the waiting room so they wouldn't have to stand while they waited for the doctors to come take them.

While Adam seemed in awe of his surroundings, Donald noticed that Bree would not take her eyes off of the door where Chase was taken in. He cautiously put his hand on her shoulder, trying to get her attention while also keeping an eye on Adam.

"Bree...are you okay?" He questioned softly, and she nodded, almost robotically, before swallowing hard. "Are you sure?" She sighed lightly and looked up at him, and Donald was shocked by how much emotion those two little eyes contained.

"I'm scared," She whispered and Donald smiled half-heartedly.

"You don't have any reason to be scared, honey," He said and she shook her head; eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"What if..." She began and swallowed. And by how mature she was acting, Donald forgot for a moment that he was dealing with a six year old. "What if he doesn't make it?" She asked, voice struggling as if she was afraid to say anything. And he didn't blame her one bit.

"He'll be fine. Trust me on this, Bree. These people are experienced; they know what to with him."

 _Unlike you did_ , he thought bitterly.

He smiled with encouragement, nonetheless. She smiled slightly in response and nodded her small head. She winced just the tiniest amount, and Donald was just about to go see what was taking the doctors so long, when a nurse rounded the corner.

"Okay, kids, we're ready for you," The nurse said sweetly and gestured for them to follow. They both looked up at Donald with hesitation and he smiled with a nod.

"You got this, you guys." They both smiled and left the room with the nurse. Donald sighed as he sat back in his seat and looked towards the door where they had been whisked away. With a feeling of desperation enter his heart, he did the only thing he could think of doing, and the on thing he didn't do near enough.

He prayed.

* * *

Donald hadn't realized he had fallen asleep, until a nurse had gently shaken his shoulder to wake him up.

"Sir? Your niece and nephews are ready to go home." He stated and Donald felt a smile creeping onto his face.

"They're all okay?" He questioned, the nervousness he was feeling now hanging in the air over the heads. The nurse simply smiled and nodded.

"We set the eldest's ribs, and your niece is fine, she just had a minor concussion. As for the youngest, he'll be fine." Donald let out a breath he hadn't been aware he had been holding.

 _Thank You God_ ,

"We gave him a couple of shots, and some antibiotics. We have a prescription and a bottle of pills ready at the front desk for you to give him. If his condition worsens, though, be sure to bring him back immediately. Okay?" He asked and Donald nodded before standing up.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Donald said as he shook his hand. The nurse smiled and nodded.

"It's no problem, sir." He said before leaving. Donald headed to each of their rooms and smiled before heading in and getting them prepared to leave. They would never remember this little venture out into the world, but he sure would.

He hadn't realized just how much they all meant to him. Maybe this was what he needed to realize their importance. They weren't just parts of science, they were kids. Kids that deserved a loving home and a wonderful life.

And he would do whatever he possibly could to give them what they all deserve.

* * *

 **Was it as bad as I think? Or was it actually decent, or maybe even good? I don't know, so please review! Oh, and I felt that I should make up for the way I had Donald in "A Selfless Leader And A Clueless Father". I hope this did it! :)**


End file.
